Innocent
by Last-Hoxed-Spirit
Summary: Never let down your guard, take care of your own, and never trust. Three basic rules in here, in life. Naruto learned them to late though, he knew about them but never believed them. Three years is the time it took for him to learn the lesson though, but you can't blame him, in prison you tend to learn a lot of things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Being Free

* * *

"_Rule number one. Never let your guard down."_

He stared up at the cracked ceiling of his cell. He heard a soft noise from the corner of his cell and looked to see a rat scurrying into a hole. He knew that any small movement could mean anything in here.

"_Rule number two. Take care of your own, cause no one else will."_

For three years he was stuck in here. He knew that he was innocent, but once you get placed in here you weren't. It was real simple there is no such thing as innocent, not in here.

He had no idea how he looked like all he remember was before he got thrown in here he used to ware a lot of orange. He knew he got taller but didn't know the exact height. There was something he did remember about himself though. That he was a fool to trust _those_ people.

"_Rule number three. Never trust someone that tells you to trust them."_

That last one….that last rule….if he had known that long ago he wouldn't be here.

Three simple rules that meant a lot, especially in here, he smirked a bit remembering his first experience with the one they called Thirteen.

**-Flashback-**

He was kicking and screaming trying to do whatever to get out of the grip from the two guards that where dragging him to solitary confinement. He tried to tell them that he didn't start that fight, the other guy did, but they didn't listen to him at all. One of them opened the door; the other one punched him in the gut and threw him inside.

"Let me guess your fist time in here" said a smooth voice, not to deep.

"Yeah" said Naruto lightly.

"You shouldn't trust the guards or even try to reason with them" the voice said "they think that we are nothing but trash."

Naruto was quiet for a while, "any other advice?" he asked sincerely.

"Now that you mention it….Rule number one, never let your guard down. People in here are a bit paranoid and will probably shank you at any moment. Rule number two, take care of your own. You can take it as finish your own business or take care of your crew, because frankly no one else will. And the last rule, this is the golden rule you hear. Don't trust anyone that sais to trust them" the voice finished.

"So should I trust you, and what you just told me?" asked Naruto.

"If you want I didn't say to trust me, I gave you advice, take it or leave it" the voice concluded.

There was a long pause, Naruto was deciding whether or not to listen to the advice this stranger was giving him. That is until he heard the other person talk.

"What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you give out your own before asking others?" responded Naruto.

The other person chuckled a bit "in here shit like that doesn't matter, forget everything that you knew that was considered polite and shit."

Naruto thought about that then responded "My name is Naruto, yours?"

"They call me Thirteen. Be quiet for a while a guard's coming"

Naruto got quiet and heard footsteps coming towards their direction. A small panel opened at the bottom of his door and a tray with food slid in. Then he heard the footsteps leave.

"Guards are too stupid to check if the walls are actually holding up in here or if we can talk with others. Besides it makes time go faster if you chat with someone else."

**-End Flashback-**

An alarm went off and Naruto's door opened along with everyone else's. It was time for everyone to go out to the yard.

Naruto walked out to the yard and headed towards his crew. They weren't many compared to the others but at least he could trust them. They helped him when he needed them, like the time when his old academy teacher Mizuki wanted to kill him over that whole scroll incident. Naruto managed to hold him off for a while but Mizuki got the upper hand for a brief second and was about to finish him off. At that moment some one helped him out. His name was Yamagura.

Yamagura is the leader of this crew and Naruto was his left hand man, his right hand man used to be Thirteen, but when he got killed he said he wasn't going to have another right hand man, not for a long time.

Naruto took a seat next to Yamagura who was playing shogi with some old guy. "You wanted to see me?" asked Naruto.

Yamagura moved a piece before answering him, "there´s a rumor going around that you're innocent."

Naruto looked at him and scuffed "and what's the point of spreading a rumor like that in here."

Yamagura looked briefly at him then moved another piece "I didn't say that it was going around in here." Naruto looked at him seriously for a moment.

"Does it have to do with what you told me, about 18 years ago?" he asked.

"Possibly or maybe they miss you" said Yamagura with a sarcastic smile.

"How exactly did you hear of it?" asked Naruto.

Yamagura watched as his opponent moved a piece "I still got a couple of contacts that can tell me some news every now and then. But I guess you can say that it's my poison, after all I'm in here because I knew who your parents were and stood up for you."

Naruto just stood staring off for a while, "either way shit has happened and now things will probably get resolved. Maybe you'll get out of here too, you know since you where framed."

Yamagura laughed a bit and continue to play "how long have you been in here and you still think that there are innocents."

**-Prison cell-**

Naruto was lying down on his cot just staring, not a lot of things to do inside. He then heard some footsteps coming. He glanced a bit towards the bars to see the guard in front of his cell. "You have a visitor" he said plainly, opened the cell door and pulled out some cuffs.

Naruto got up and put his arms out, "is this some kind of joke?"

The guard put the cuffs on and made him walk not even bothering to answer.

**-Visiting room-**

He noticed that there was only one person in the visitor's area, he walked towards the person and sat down in front of her. She had curly brown hair that reached pass her shoulders, rectangle shaped glasses that adorned her quite beautifully. She was slim seemed to be around 5 feet 4 inches maybe 6 inches.

She looked at him and cleared her throat "Mr. Uzumaki, I have reviewed your case and notice a lot of anomalies. Add to these revelations the council members that have accused you of the act have also been accused of many falsifications."

"So this means what exactly?" asked Naruto.

"That there is a great possibility that you may be able set free and be compensated." She said in her most professional voice, not losing eye contact with him.

"Hmmm…. Well does this compensation involve you?" asked Naruto with a small smile. She had a small blush and once again cleared her throat.

"Mr. Uzumaki I'm trying to help you out here, please take this serious. As I have stated previously there where a lot of anomalies and I may have the possibility of having your case reopened before the council of the Leaf." She stated and pushed up her glasses slightly.

"Well if this is true then I might as stay in here" he said simply "if it was anything like last time then it will be the most biased case. The civilian council will just probably yell out guilty and lock me up before I say anything" finished Naruto.

"That is something else I have been meaning to ask you, the civilian council voted but there wasn't a single clan head vote registered" she said as she sorted through some papers.

"That's because none of them where there, or the Hokage" he said plainly without any once of feeling.

"But you where a registered shinobi of Konoha, your crime was against a civilian but both sides of the council should have been present for your hearing." She said as she once again started to look for some papers.

Naruto just stared at her before deciding to speak, "you don't know who I am, do you?"

"I have heard of the many things you have done for the village, bringing lady Tsunade to become the Hokage, retrieving Sasuke Uchiha from escaping then saving him from being kidnapped, I even heard that you were the apprentice to master Jiraiya" she finished with a bit of pride in her voice. "I have heard much about your missions too..." at that moment however she got cut off by Naruto.

"I think you misunderstood, I meant to say who I am not what I have done" he said and looked at her with out even blinking.

She looked at him not really knowing what to say, she was trying to think of anything to say but couldn't come up with an answer. "The civilian council has always hated me, always will. They fear me because I have something….locked up you could say. They have tried many times to have the worst done to me and they finally succeeded in doing this. But on the side note what's your name and who sent you to get me out?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Nami Yagimara, and no one sent me, well not directly this is my first assignment" she said with pride once again present in her voice.

"And why me exactly? I don't think we have ever met before" Naruto continued to ask his questions.

"Well we have met before, you where with your team, and had just finished a mission. I was still on the same path when a horse went wild and started to charge in my direction. I froze up and thought that I was going to get trampled but you got me out of the way. You then asked me if I was okay but before I got to respond your teammates called you and you left. Ever since then I have felt that I need to pay you back, and now I have found a way" she said not losing eye contact.

Naruto remembered that incident it was a month after the failed kidnapping of Sasuke where Jiraiya and Tsunade managed to kill Orochimaru.

"And so you decided to help me out. How noble of you, but like I said before the council will want to keep me locked up, besides what do I have to go back too, in here I know with who I'm dealing with" he finished.

"What do you mean by that?" Nami asked.

"Nothing just something personal, but do whatever you want" said Naruto as he got up and asked the guard to be taken away. Nami at that instant also got up and went to dig up more information about what happened.

**-2 weeks later-**

Naruto stood before the warden as he receiving his belongings when he entered. As he finally pocketed his last item the warden did a couple of hand seals and the shackles came off. He then began to walk outside; the gate opened up and was let through.

Outside he saw that there was a whole group of people waiting for someone, he assumed. And a few feet from them he saw the one person that helped him out. He walked towards Nami and noticed that the group of people just stared at him.

"I guess you were right, you did get me out of there" said Naruto as he looked at his lawyer.

"Aren't you going to say something to your friends over there?" she asked as she nodded towards the Konoha eleven.

"What friends?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. He then began to walk a way, Nami a bit hesitant to go but after a couple of seconds followed.

"Naruto!" yelled out Sasuke.

Naruto stopped, turned around and looked at the group

"So what, we don't deserve a hi now?" Sasuke asked his old best friend.

"And who are you?" asked Naruto as he raised an eye brow.

"We're your friends" responded Sakura this time.

"Friends? Nah, you aren't friends, maybe a long time ago but not anymore" he finished. This had a couple of different reactions among the Konoha eleven. A certain Hyuga started to tear up while many started to get mad.

"So what, because we didn't stop you from getting locked up we aren't your friends. You turned into an asshole" yelled out Kiba.

Naruto looked at him wanting to say something but didn't in the end. "You know what this isn't worth my time, like I wasn't any of yours" he spat in their direction "Trash."

Naruto turned around and began to walk away once again. Nothing was said, Naruto and Nami began to walk towards the leaf.

**-Leaf village, Barbeque stand-**

Naruto once outside decided he needed to eat something he hasn't had in a long time. Ichiraku's came to mind but he decided he needed something else, besides he didn't what to see the old man or the chick. When he entered the place lots of people just kept staring at him, the hostess didn't know what to do. She was too intimidated to try and deny him entrance, so she just took him to the furthest stall.

"You said a while back that I was going to get compensated for getting locked up. How much exactly am I going to get?" Naruto asked as he started to eat a piece of meat and laid another on the grill.

"I managed to get you this much" she then wrote down the number on a napkin and passed it to Naruto. He grabbed and it looked at the number, he just smirked at the number. Ten million, with that much he would be able to buy anything he would want.

"You know what I think I should get you something to even things out. You got me out, I got you from the horse, you got me my compensation you need something too" said Naruto firmly and finished his last bite.

"You don't really have to do that you know" she tried to get him out of that train of thought.

"I know but still I want to" he finished.

**-30 minuets later-**

Nami was walking with a diamond necklace; it had blue diamonds with blue trimmings. In total it had cost 30,000 but Naruto said it had no big impact on him.

Naruto started to buy clothes for himself also. A couple of stores didn't want to sell him because of the way he looked. After all he was a bit on the buff side with that look of someone who has had it tough. The way he carried himself too added to that effect, and plus his height was a bit intimidating, 5 feet 10 inches.

Even though he was in prison, convicts found ways to get things past guards. For example the majority of the people inside knew how to draw some storage seals. He too learned a couple of things, so he bought a scroll and put all of his new bought items in there.

"Well Nami I would like to take you home but I have some personal things to take care of. How about you and I go out tomorrow" he said with a small smile.

She blushed a bit and responded "I would love to." She then wrote down her address on the price tag of her necklace and handed it to Naruto. He watched as she left and then turned to look at the Hokage's building. He then began to walk as the sun started its decent. "I will get what belongs to me" he said sternly.

**-Hokage's office-**

Naruto got into the office and sat right down and looked at Tsunade. She had a huge smile on her face when he stepped into the room. But once that she saw that he didn't call her grandma or granny she got slightly serious. Finally when he sat down right she knew that he wasn't his old self.

"Tsunade, it's been a long time. All pleasantries aside, I want what's mine" Naruto said simply.

"Naruto its good to see you…..I'm sorry I could…" she immediately go interrupted.

"I didn't come here for apologies I came here for what's mine" he said once again.

"Naruto I really am…." She tried to continue but to no avail.

"I seriously don't give a fuck, Tsuande" he now said with a clearly irritated tone.

Tsunade being who she is didn't back down, "that's Hokage to you brat."

"You're not my kage not any more" said Naruto showing that he wouldn't back down "I bet that instead of finding what really happened I bet that you honestly believed that I did that right? But if you really want to even things out give. Me. What's. Mine."

Tsunade glared slightly at him "it will take time for your license to get returned, you just need to sign some papers."

"I could care less about that I mean what is my birthright" he finished. At that Tsunade's eyes went wide, closed for a bit, and then she stared at Naruto once again.

"Who told you?" she asked trying to find out.

"Does it fucking matter I want my inheritance, you and Jiraiya have kept it from me long enough" he said.

Tsunade tried to once again say something "I really am sorry about the whole inceden…."

Naruto just looked at her real impatiently. Tsunade got the hint and got up, she walked up to the fourth Hokage's picture turned it over and dispelled a seal. Once the seal activated a pair of keys and a piece of paper puffed out and the seal erased. She then walk to the Hokage's vault, went inside and returned with a scroll slightly smaller then the forbidden scroll.

"These keys are to the door of your parent's house the address is on the keychain, the number is to your parent's account, and this scroll is your copy of the forbidden scroll" she finished with slightly teary eye.

"Whatever" Naruto said, got his stuff and left.

**-Outside-**

He walked with a huge smile on his face. He had everything he wanted; finally he could be able to move on with his life. He just needed to pay back a couple of people still in prison but nothing to big.

He had a huge smile on his face but suddenly it was gone. "Some people think that when a shinobi gets sent to prison or doesn't use his abilities for a long time they won't be able to sense others like before" Naruto said as he turned around to look at Sasuke "but they don't know what they're talking about. So can I help you with something?"

"I have a lot of things I want to talk about. Why don't we go grab a cup of coffee or something so we can sit down" said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"I'm good right here, besides I don't drink coffee" said Naruto as he too looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked hesitant to continue not really know what to say "Shit Naruto what do you want me to say. There wasn't anything I could do, not with my betrayal still hanging over me that time. You said we were like brothers, and I see us like that right now."

"Brothers….. I didn't know you bothered to visit me at least during my lock up" said Naruto "or did you?"

"I didn't" said Sasuke in a downcast tone Naruto.

"My brother would have bothered to show up" Naruto then turned around and then continued to walk.

"Naruto wait" started Sasuke. Naruto however just continued to walk he didn't bother to turn around.

**-Naruto's old apartment-**

Naruto walked into his old place and just lay down on his bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow he would be moving into his new house and be claiming what is his. He just hoped he didn't have to deal with a certain group of people.

He then felt a slight tug, something he hadn't felt in over a 3 years.

Once he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a sewer, it still sucked and the only difference he saw was the fact the water was up to his knees. He opened the door to which it led to the Kyubi's chamber.

"It's been a long time" Naruto said as he approached the bars. The first thing he saw was the white teeth then the red slitted eyes. Then the rest of the fox showed.

"Three miserable years" said the Kyubi "I would have preferred that you killed yourself."

"True but I wouldn't have gotten what I deserve" said Naruto "but enough about me what's new with you?" A smile crossed Naruto's face seeing that this question irritated the fox.

"Brat" started the fox. Suddenly it started to shrink; Naruto raised an eye brow to see what the fox was planning. Out of no where an image of a person put itself next to the bars. Naruto finally made it out clearly, it was his image, a perfect copy of him except for the fact that everything about itself was a dark red-orange.

"This was what I've been up too" it said with a smirk.

"So you took my image, not bad" said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"You're DNA was the only thing I had to work with, besides I wanted to see what your parents would do when they saw me like this" said the Kyubi "especially since you don't seem to care about if I use it."

"My parents are dead, what you expect them to get revived or something?" he asked sincerely.

"No, but they did put in some preventive measures, just incase" continued the Kyubi.

"Really now and how would…..oh I don't know…. I get them too come out?" asked Naruto sincerely wanting to meet his parents.

At that moment Kyubi knew that he and his container could become a better team. A few years ago he would just plan to kill him but now he wouldn't actually mind. "Maybe you spending sometime in that prison actually helped you" said the Kyubi.

"It did open my eyes a bit more" Naruto said "but how about you tell me how we can meet my parents."

Kyubi smirk grew, "well how about you remove the paper up there and we see what happens."

"I'm not that stupid Kyubi, I remove the paper and I go" Naruto looked at his reflection.

"Didn't you just hear me about the preventive measures?" Kyubi continued with its plan.

Naruto stood there thinking for a while, he then decided to walk up to the gate and just as he did the paper came down just within reach. Naruto looked at it, reached out and started to pull. About half way through a hand stopped him.

"What are you doing Naruto? Have you changed so much that you listened to the fox?"

Naruto didn't waste any time, he balled up his fist and punched the voice where he assumed would be his stomach. He hit the person right where he intended.

Naruto turned around and looked at the man that in his childhood he looked up too, in his teenage years wanted to be better than, but now knew that man was his father. "I have changed but it was for the better."

"When I saw how you where growing up, a happy child that would overcome all obstacles and look for the better in people. I was so proud, yes I was mad at how you got treated but I saw you overcome everything. But then you started to fall for everything you where told inside that place" said Minato.

"You are right I did grow up like that but I was a fool, a huge fool. No matter what I did, I always put others before myself and look at where that got me. Even worse no one gave a damn, no one bothered to check up on me" finished Naruto.

"He has a point, Minato" said another voice interrupting their conversation. Both blondes looked at the source. Naruto turned to look back at Minato, who only opened his eyes a bit wider and stared at the image of his son. He then realized who that was, the eyes were a dead give away.

"What are you doing here and why do you look like that?" Minato asked outraged.

"Me and your son are working out a small agreement, you could say" said the Kyubi as he stayed in his spot.

"What agreement? Naruto you can't trust it!" tried Minato to reason with his son.

"I think I can after all it has been there for me, unlike a pair of people that I know. One of you could have survived but both of you decided to go away and leave me all alone. All I had from the beginning was the Kyubi, sure we haven't talked in the last few years but he was still there" said Naruto.

"I wanted your mother to live so she could raise you but….."Minato was cut off by Naruto.

"I know. You and mother got skewered by the fox. I've already heard the story, by some one who saw the whole thing" said Naruto as he started to loosen up a bit seeing that Minato started to fade away slowly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really am…I just wish that all of this didn't happen…..you didn't deserve it" those were the last words Minato said as he finally faded.

"I'll talk to you later I need to sleep" said Naruto as everything went dark and Naruto went into slumber. Kyubi didn't say anything, not that he could say anything in this moment.

**-Next day-**

"Rise and shine, we got things to do today" said a voice that woke up Naruto. He stirred and then finally woke up; he looked around to see if he could find the person that woke him up.

"Who the hell woke me" said Naruto to himself, not really wanting an answer.

"That would be me, seeing as your father didn't fix the seal, I can talk to you now" Naruto recognized the voice immediately.

"And you woke me up why…" Naruto said out loud.

"Just because you hear me like I'm in the room doesn't mean you have to talk aloud. As for your question there's a group of people outside your apartment" finished the fox.

Naruto got up and stretched, while he looked through the blinds. He noticed a couple of figures some moving while others looking at his direction. Naruto then started to pack up everything that was worth keeping. He didn't leave much, and sealed it into a scroll. Once he had everything he went out the door to see Kakashi standing outside reading his book.

"Naruto it's been a long time, good to see you. You sure have changed while you where….well you look different" said Kakashi in his same tone of voice. He almost mentioned the prison but changed it at the last minuet.

"And you haven't changed a bit" said Naruto as he put both hands on the rail.

"If you say so…. I was thinking if we have a little reunion with the rest of your friends, what you say?" asked Kakashi putting away his books.

"Where do you think I was going, first I have to go meet up with Tenzen then Ya-Yo, he owes me some stuff and finally I need to go and find Cho. He said if I ever get out he would give me a tattoo for free. So later Kakashi" said Naruto as he jumped over the rail and continued to walk towards his destination.

He didn't get far until he stopped and looked towards an alleyway. "If you have something to say to me, just say it cause frankly I don't have the time" said Naruto.

Naruto then saw the woman step out she had a black trench coat to her shins with faded red clouds. What he did remember about her was her blue hair and the paper flower in her hair.

"I just came to visit Jiraiya and to check up on you" said the female.

"Well here I am" said Naruto "now what else do you want Konan."

* * *

**AN: I really need to get my momentum up for writing stories so I decided to do a short story. Might be 4 to 7 chapters not sure yet, story might not even have an ending. Lots of things will be explained, don't want to ruin the surprise now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What could have been

**First I have a whole mess of exams and other important things for school, but little by little I did this chapter. But then another problem came up, my internet connection has gone to shit and when I have a small window of opportunity to up load this chapter I can't login. It's fucking bullshit….moving on.**

**To clarify Naruto was in prison 3 years and a few months.**

"Listen Konan you are probably the only one that has a legit excuse to not be able to see me but I don't want to see anyone right now" said Naruto to the leader of the Rain village. "Just go and visit his grave."

Naruto continued to walk, not stopping when Konan called out to him.

"What happened to you?" she asked herself.

-**Cho's Tattoo's-**

"Original name dumbass. Seriously Cho's tattoo's!" yelled out Naruto as he entered the place.

"Better then anything you could come up with" a man with brown hair, he had a weathered face was muscular but still some belly sticking out came to Naruto. "Good to see you out of that place" said Cho.

"So what about the tattoo that you offered me back then" said Naruto "is it still on."

"Hell yeah didn't think that a little bitch like you would go through with it" said Cho with a small smile.

"Shut up and get the needle ready" said Naruto "I have a sick design in mind, hopefully you won't fuck it up."

-**2 hours later-**

"A lot of people will get pissed you know" said Cho as Naruto put back on his shirt.

"So what, not like I give a flying fuck now" said Naruto.

Cho then put some cotton bandages around his neck and on his arms to his palms he then put some tape to keep it on.

"Keep it on for a couple of hours or something, you might be able to take them of sooner since you know" said Cho.

"Yeah sure, you know where I can find Ya-Yo or Ten?" he asked the older man.

"Tenzen is working at a gym, Ya-Yo is at a strip joint as a bouncer" said Cho as he smiled a bit.

"No shit? He actually got to work at a strip bar?" asked Naruto.

"Amazing I know" said Cho as he went to his small office, he then came out and handed Naruto a paper. Naruto looked at it and told Cho he would see him later.

-**Konoha street-**

Naruto was going towards the gym first since Ya-Yo wouldn't be working right now it was too early. He was about to round the corner when an ANBU dropped in front of him.

"Lord Uzumaki the leaf council has been summed" said the shinobi with a small bow of respect.

"And I'm being put on trial or something?" asked Naruto with a raised eye brow.

"You are a clan head, sir. All clan heads are to attend" said the ANBU and left.

Naruto then turned to look at the Hokage's office for a small second, "well let's see if I still have it."

Naruto then flickered towards the meeting chamber.

**-Meeting Chambers-**

Naruto walked into the chamber and saw some old faces, as well as some new ones. Hiashi was still clan head, along with Inochi, Choza and Tsume. New faces where Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino each representing their clans. The ones that he didn't know where the Sarutobi clan head, and the civilian side, not that it mattered to him.

He saw a seat with the insegina of the Uzumaki so he went towards it and sat down. He noticed that some where glad to see him and some, mostly the older clan heads looked a bit sad, and finally there was a person or two that didn't like him being there. Not long after the Hokage walked in fallowed by Shikaku and Kakashi. Tsunade changed the elders some time ago with them two, assumed Naruto.

Tsunade sat at her assigned seat and called the meeting into order.

"We are gathered here to renew our alliance with Ame and to the possibilities of allying with Kumo and/or Mizu" she said in a commanding tone.

Naruto looked a bit frustrated, he had forgotten that his mother had a seat in here and so did his father, so it would have been logical that he too would get one. _"This is going to suck"_ he mused to himself.

After some discussing Konan came in with her guards and started to discuss their alliance. Naruto however was remembering the fight with Tobi, or well the end of it.

**-Flashback-Naruto age 15-**

Naruto was lying on the ground, his left arm was bleeding profoundly but nothing to dangerous not for him at least. He looked to the right and saw his sensei face down on the ground not moving, he knew that Jiraiya was dead. He then heard sobbing, he turned towards the person. He saw Konan over the now dead Nagato, her last friend from her youth. He slowly rose up and as he did he saw the man with the mask barely breathing.

Struggling up he got towards the body and put the last of his chakra into his hand to form a rasengan.

**-Timeskip- 2 days later-**

Naruto and Konan returned to the tower that once belonged to Akatsuki, only Konan was the last one. Nagato saw through the plan of Tobi and decided to get help from Konoha. Jiraiya wanted to keep it on the down low and said that he and Naruto where the only ones to go.

They where to take out Tobi and any one else that sided with him before they went after the Jinchuriki. Itachi, Konan, Jiraiya, Nagato and his six bodies, and surprisingly Kisame went of against the rest of the members. Kisame went down along with Deidara, Sasori and Hidan in the beginning. Naruto took out the other immortal, while the Asura path got beaten by Zetsu. It took a while to kill him but in the end they where able too, leaving with a few hits.

After that everything to Naruto was a blur. He only remembered Tobi showing up and every one attacking, the first too get injured was Jiraiya and that was when he lost control.

As he was reminiscing he just fallowed Konan to the top of the tower. There they both looked out the window and started to talk, at first everything was somber, and before they knew it they where in a room laying in a bed kissing. It didn't go beyond that; they just needed one another for that night.

**-Flashback end-**

He finally started to pay attention to what the councilors where saying. They did agree on renewing the alliance, he too voted for it. Then the news that there was a lot of trouble coming from the west that was the reason for the possible alliance with Kumo and Mizu.

He heard about some kind of dictator in the west that was building an empire but didn't really care. He was in prison things like that didn't matter to him. It was mostly the same thing over and over; whether or not they should make the alliance bla bla bla.

He voted for them, but didn't bother to see who else was raising their hand in favor.

Then Tsunade put him in the limelight saying that he was taking over the seat that once belonged to his parents. Seeing that the Uzumaki was a great clan and Namikaze was only his father's last name the seat would remain as Uzumaki until Naruto decided to have children or unless he stayed with Uzumaki as his last name. She also asked if he was injured taking note of his bandages but he just shook off the question saying that it was a tattoo.

After that the meeting was adjourned, Naruto got up and started to walk away. He was about to use the Body flicker technique until some one stopped him.

"Naruto, wait" he turned around and saw that it was Tsume. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened to you three years ago. At least those assholes got what they had coming" she then laughed lightly. Naruto just looked at her for a while "right well if that is all I have leave, I have a lot things that I have to do."

"I just wanted to say that I was a friend of your parents, more of your mother's" she said as she looked as if she was remembering something. "If you ever need anything just know that you can count on me."

Naruto looked at her for a while then turned to look at his destination, and once again turned to look towards the Inuzuka. "Well I don't think that I need anything from you. If you where my mother's friend then you would have known I was her child. And as a child I needed help so badly but no one was there for me, not for a long time. Keep saying you where my mothers friend or whatever, but don't try to act like we are."

"My son was right you turned into an asshole, what would your parents say!" she yelled out not liking the tone that he said those things in.

"Me an asshole? No I was always the good guy; I saved your son countless times. Yet he doesn't seem to remember that now does he. As for my parents, they are dead and if they could see me now, who knows but, what would they say to you huh? If you where my mothers friend you would have at least done something to help me out when I was a kid but you didn't" Naruto said as he then flickered to the town square.

Naruto started to walk towards the gym slightly mad, but nothing that would cause him to do anything bad. He went inside the gym but found out that Tenzen wasn't working today; Naruto left and went towards Nami's place. After all he did invite her to go on a date.

He went to picked her up at her place but she wasn't ready and was invited in; he asked if he could use the bathroom. In there he started to take of the bandages it didn't take him long but he did want to take a good look at the tattoo.

On his back it was the image of the nine tailed fox chained down and its tails were spread everywhere. A tail rapped around his neck while two went along his arms. He found it a bit funny how before he couldn't stand the fox and now he had his image on his back.

**-11:00 pm-**

Naruto and Nami had a great date, they went to go eat then they just started to walk around for a while. Some guy recognized Naruto and started to yell at him saying that he really was a demon and that he belonged in prison. Naruto then started to walk towards him, real menacing like. The guy started to cower but before Naruto got to him an ANBU dropped down and held him back.

After that whole fiasco they went for a walk around town. Some members of ninja clans had already heard about Naruto being the new clan head to the Uzumaki/Namikaze seat. Very few civilians had heard about this. After a while of getting to know each other Naruto took her to her house, he started to make a move and she didn't seem to reject him. Less then thirty minutes later Naruto was already taking of her shirt.

**-6 am-**

Naruto was walking home; he got up a couple of hours ago. He was stilled used to being woken up early. He noticed that a lot of shinobi where up but a few civilians. He then saw at a newspaper stand an article that caught his attention. It said: SON TO FOURTH TAKES UZUMAKI AND NAMIKAZE SEAT.

"Well ain't that some shit. Look at you bitch, taking such a high position" said a voice behind Naruto.

"What can I say, I'm getting what is mine" said Naruto as he turned around and looked at the familiar voice. A man with black short hair, with well defined muscles, a white muscle shirt and black pants, just smirked at him.

"So you going to pay me back soon" said Tenzen as he looked at Naruto.

"Shit man I just got out and the first thing you do is charge me" said Naruto as he laughed a bit.

Tenzen laughed a bit too, "C'mon lets go."

**-Max Muscle Gym-**

"Spot me for a while" said Tenzen as he got on a bench press.

"You asshole you brought me here so that I would spot you. I got shit I need to do" said Naruto slightly ticked.

"If you'd shut up I would have told you that there has been some interesting shit going down" he said.

"Ok speak then" said Naruto.

"As you know there are nine of you" Tenzen said as he lifted the weights.

"Yeah and…" telling him to continue.

"Two from cloud have reached the perfect level. The living one in mist is supposed to be coming soon too with the Kage" said Tenzen.

"And I give a shit why?" asked Naruto as he looked at his friend.

"You should really read some more history; the eight tails and the current Raikage fought your father. And the current Kage from mist has been asking a lot about the Uzumaki in Konoha" said Tenzen as he stopped and rested the bar.

"And yet again I ask you, I give a shit how?" asked Naruto with a bored tone.

"Both Kages have sent an alliance request with Konoha right; well that's only part of it. I heard that Mizukage has some obsession with being married to the best" he said.

"Yeah so" said Naruto.

"In leaf there are only a few that fit that description, the last Uchiha and you" said Tenzen "and like I said she has been asking a lot for the last Uzumaki."

"That ain't news" said Naruto "that's just gossip."

"Oh and you know who is talking lots of shit behind your back" said Tenzen as he got up and picked up some dumbbells.

"I should have shanked that piece of shit when I had the chance" said Naruto.

"Yeah but Yama had use for him, after all he was the only one that could get his hands on some product and bring it in" finished Tenzen.

"Speaking of product, where Ya-Yo at, he still owes me a couple of bags" said Naruto as sat down on a stool.

"Don't tell me you consume that stuff, especially now that you're in such high standing" said Tenzen as he smirked slightly.

"Nah but I do have some debts that have to be paid inside and you know some people don't want money" said Naruto.

"Hm… whatever. Ya-Yo went to some town or something saying that he need had to buy some stuff. I talked to him yesterday said that he would be back in a week" said Tenzen.

"Well I'll see you later, and take it easy on the weights other wise you get all hyped up and start fights. It would be a bit of a shame if you beat some guy like you did" said Naruto as he walked out the gym.

"Up yours man" said Tenzen and went back to his routine.

**-Konoha Street-**

Naruto was walking down the street he wanted to go to his new house. He still needed to make some arrangements.

"Your being fallowed" said a the voice of the Kyubi.

"I know those two" thought Naruto.

"Hope you still remember how to fight" spoke the Kyubi.

"I doubt that they want to fight" responded Naruto.

Naruto walked into the nearest store to see who were they were exactly. The first person to enter the store was a black haired woman. Naruto looked at her, she did seem familiar. He then remembered when he saw her dress and red eyes. It was Kiba's sensei Kurenai.

"That's one" said the fox.

And the one to fallow after was Hinata. "Well seems like old habits die hard" said the Kyubi.

"Told you I wouldn't have to fight" said Naruto.

He walked towards them with out any other thought. He didn't plan on talking to them he just wanted to get out of the store now that he knew who he was dealing with. As he walked by them they met gazes but Naruto just continued to walk.

Naruto walked out and was continue on his way when both females came out of the store. He turned around and looked directly at them. There was a short pause of silence, "I already heard Sasuke's excuse what's yours." Naruto stated not looking away.

Kurenai whispered into Hinata's ear, "Go ahead this is your chance."

Hinata looked at Naruto, then looked away "Pathetic if you ask me, how long has she been like this" said the Kyubi.

"N-Naruto I-I-I w-wanted to s-say th-that f-f-for a long t-time I-I-I- l-lo…" but Hinata got cut off.

"Hinata get a way from this prick he isn't the same Naruto we knew" said Kiba arriving behind Naruto.

"And you're nothing but a little shit with a big ego, thinking he is at the top. But the truth is your nothing compared to me" said Naruto with a smirk which pissed off Kiba.

"I bet that you can't even fight like before, after all a criminal like you…" started Kiba.

"A criminal like me? A so called criminal like me would ice you where you are" said Naruto not backing down from this verbal fight.

Kiba at that point started to get mad and was about to attack Naruto before an ANBU dropped down in front of him with a sword ready to strike. "Stop or I will be forced to attack" said the ANBU.

"What are you talking about…" before Kiba could finish his question Naruto began to talk. "Your mother didn't tell you, I'm a clan head now. I got what belongs to me, my fortune and my seat."

"Kiba stop before you do something you'll regret" started Kurenai.

"Listen to your sensei Kiba, after all you might go to prison, and in there criminal like me aren't so nice to let something like this go" said Naruto.

Kiba looked at him practically growling, he backed off and walked next to his old teacher. The ANBU seeing nothing threatening left, for a while there was a silence. Naruto was staring at Kiba waiting to see if he was going to do something, after a few seconds he turned to look at Hinata.

"You know for a long time I knew that you fallowed me Hinata. I knew that you liked me but the thing is you have an obsession with me. And frankly it's fucking creepy. I barely even talk to you and you fallow me every where. Then there's the one time you made those rice cakes that looked like me, fucking creepy. Just stay a way from me; if you couldn't do anything while I was gone to get rid of your stutter then the best is that you don't come any where near me. And Kiba come at me like that again and I won't let the ANBU stop you" said Naruto as he walked a way with that.

"Arrogant prick" said Kiba. Hinata was full out crying now. Kurenai looked at Naruto with a good amount of hatred. She vowed to herself that he wouldn't get a way with this.

**-Naruto's house-**

He started to clean out everything that was old, or didn't work. He pulled out the scroll that had all his clothes and walked to the master bedroom. Once he was inside he saw that it was real clean, except for the obvious layer of dust. There was something that caught his attention; it looked like an extra door. He thought that at first it was the bathroom but saw that it was actually the other door. He took a peek and saw something that he didn't expect to find ever.

It was his baby room. Along the walls were little swirls, with what he guessed, his father's crest. His crib had blue blankets and stuffed toys. The small wardrobe was full of unused baby clothes and diapers. Naruto picked up a small pillow that had his name sowed on. He just kept staring at it for a good while. "You ok?" asked the Kyubi.

"Just thinking of what could have been" he whispered.

"I could give you a hint. You would be a brat being the son of the fourth. I would be stuck in your mother" said the Kyubi "or you could have had one parent."

"Its funny you know for a long time I wanted to know who my parents were. If they loved me or if they left me. I wanted the smallest clue you know, and here is all the proof that I need but yet….. I can't seem to actually care. After finding out half the shit that I went through could have been avoided by someone helping me or by one of them surviving, it's all redundant" he said.

"So what you going to do with this room then?" asked the fox.

"Nothing really I have no use for the room, maybe in the future" he said and left the room.

"What could have been" he said to himself as he locked it.

**-Konoha Street - 10 pm-**

Naruto was walking, earlier he told Cho and Ten to go and meet up at a bar. By this time the majority of the people had heard that he was the true son to the fourth and was a clan head now.

There was a lot of different looks he was getting. Some admired him, others loathed, just different emotions. He was walking and was about to enter the bar that they agreed on but was stopped.

"Naruto" he heard the female voice.

He turned around and looked at the pink haired woman that was also staring at him. "Pink haired chick" he acknowledged.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Naruto turned around and looked at her. He was about to go in but when she said that he had to turn around. "And what exactly are you sorry for, I don't even know you. And here you are apologizing to random people."

"It was my entire fault, if I didn't chea…" she started but was cut off.

"I really don't give a fuck why you seem to be apologizing to me but maybe if you want to apologize to someone go apologize to him." said Naruto. Sakura knew exactly who Naruto was referring to.

"But if I didn…." Sakura wanted to apologize but Naruto wouldn't let her get a word in.

"I don't care Sakura; I should have known that I would always be your second choice. You made that clear, what happened after that happened. I got to go I got people I need to meet up with" said Naruto and left.

Naruto entered that bar and saw both of the crew members. "Its weird seeing both of you without being locked up" said Naruto as he looked at Tenzen and Cho.

"Shit just for that your paying for everything" said Cho.

"And we already ordered, the best by the way" said Tenzen.

"I thought that you didn't drink, you know you being a body builder and shit" said Naruto as he took a seat next to them.

Naruto and the other two just talked and joked around for a long time. They didn't notice of who exactly was entering the bar. Not long after Naruto entered, Sakura fallowed and people had entered a bit by bit. Most of them were looking at Naruto, Kiba and Kurenai were looking at him with disdain.

"I got to go tomorrow the new batches of ANBU are going to get their tattoos" said Cho as he was getting up.

"Can't you get in trouble for saying stuff like that?" asked Naruto.

"What're they going to do, send me to jail again" he said as he got his final drink and left them.

"You going to leave soon too?" asked Naruto.

"Might as well" said Tenzen "I'm fucking tired from earlier. You going to stay for a while or you going to leave?"

"Nah I want to get a few more drinks" said Naruto as he stayed.

Not long after did Tenzen leave did Kurenai make some hand seals under the table. She planned to make him relive his worst moment. But no genjutsu would work on Naruto not anymore.

Naruto felt a small disturbance but paid no mind to it. "They're trying to play mind games" said the fox.

"Let them play all they want, once they cross the line its game over" thought Naruto to himself. He didn't notice another person coming next to him.

"Hey there you look like you need some company tonight" said a woman that sat right next to Naruto.

He looked at her; she was a real beauty, curvy, long purple hair. Not bad thought Naruto to himself. "It depends on what you mean by company" said Naruto as he started the flirt game.

"Well how about the company only a woman can give a man" she said as she grabbed his hand and started to rub it.

"And maybe I can take some of your money" said the Kyubi imitating her voice "all I want is money I couldn't care less who I have to fuck." Naruto smiled a bit at that, the woman thought that she had him in her grasp.

"Well that's interesting but how about we go hit a club, I feel like having all kinds of fun tonight" he said as he got up and she fallowed.

For a brief moment he turned to look at the table where most of the people he used to be friends with where at. He looked directly at some people for a brief moment but just as he looked at them he turned away and walked out.

**-Day away from Konoha-**

A woman with auburn red hair was walking calmly towards the leaf. On either side of her was a male guard. One was what looked to be a kid with a sword strapped to his back, and another was an older man with an eye patch.

"Lady Mei are you sure it is a good idea coming to leaf, why don't you send an ambassador?" asked the older man.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ao, I'm not only coming here for the alliance I'm coming for him, I want to meet him in person. His been in prison for a long time, and may need the company of a woman, and I mean a real woman not just some random skank" she said as she kept looking forward. The one with the sword started to blush deeply. "Why can't you be more like Chojouro here, he doesn't question everything I do."

"Lady Mei it still doesn't change the fact that he was in prison, it affects how they think, they change from who they where" said Ao.

"It doesn't matter, I like the bad boy type" she said with a smirk "and he is the last Uzumaki, I always dreamed of having one as my husband."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Red hairs part 1

* * *

Naruto was walking the streets of Konoha. Last night was awesome, he hit the club with that one chick then they went to an inn. He had no idea what her name was but he did know how she liked it. He got up early and left before the woman got up.

"Greetings lord Naruto" said a voice behind him.

"You may bow down" said Naruto playing and turned around to face the voice.

"Don't over do it man, you're still that little shit we met back then" said a bald man, he was thin, at regular height. "Besides I remember that you still owe me money."

"And I remember that I saved your life once" said Naruto "besides your brother owes me some bags, do you want to pay for them?"

"Ya-Yo's a dumbass, his shit is his, not mine and don't get me involved" said the man.

"I heard your brother's out on business" said Naruto "and I really need to get in touch with him soon."

"I don't know exactly where he is going, he just left in a hurry" said the man.

"Well shit I'll talk to you later Taka" said Naruto. As he was walking he started to remember something that happened in prison.

**-Flashback-1 year ago-**

Naruto and others from his cell section where going outside. He saw his crew over at their spot; he was going towards them when he saw another gang going towards them. That's when everything started to go out of control.

**-Three hours later-**

Naruto didn't take too many hits and had managed to help out Takashi and Ya-Yo in their fights. Right now him and the others where in solitary confinement, they couldn't really talk since right now the guards where doing rounds. But once it was night the guards left their posts and they started to talk.

"So who's here" said Yamagura.

Everybody responded except for a couple of people that were obviously sent to the infirmary.

"Hey what happened to Thirteen?" asked Naruto.

"I saw him scrapping with that fuck face Han" responded Tenzen.

"You know that asshole is never without a shank" said Yamagura.

"You think he's ok?" asked Naruto.

"Will see tomorrow" said Yamagura.

**-Two days later-**

Yamagura and Naruto where going towards the infirmary since Thirteen wasn't in his cell, and sure enough they saw him lying on a bed. "Well that's something I've never seen" said Yamagura.

"That asshole pulled out a shank and got me in my shoulder and hip, but I'll be good in a few days" he said.

"So what happened to him?" asked Naruto.

"I grabbed his fucking arm broke it took his shank and stabbed him in the throat" said Thirteen with a smile on his face.

"Knowing those fuckers their planning their vengeance be careful in here" said Yamagura as he discreetly passed him a shank and hid it under his pillow.

Yamagura and Naruto left after that; too bad that it was the last time they saw thirteen alive.

**-Day later-**

Naruto was rushing towards the infirmary; after the remaining members of the other crew started their attack he helped Takashi. He was about to get cut from behind but Naruto kicked him out of the way. After that Takashi told him he should go and check up on Thirteen.

When he got there however there was Thirteen and some other guy bleeding. Thirteen looked at him for a second coughed a bit of blood and went limp.

**-Flashback end-**

Naruto didn't really blame himself but he was the last one that saw Thirteen alive, even if it was a brief moment.

"Ok this is getting really annoying" said Naruto as he looked to his left and saw Sasuke drop down.

"Naruto" started Sasuke.

"Sasuke" interrupted Naruto "want do you want now."

"I came here to talk" he said.

"And what exactly would you have to say to me. Or more importantly what would I have to say to you" said Naruto.

"You can't just forget everything that happened. What about all the missions we went to, all the people we met, all of your friends…." Sasuke couldn't continue.

"Of course I didn't forget but I choose not to remember any of you. All of you chose to forget about me so why should I bother trying to make you remember" said Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while until he remembered something, "Do you remember back when we fought at the Valley of the End, I told you something. When two people know each other to a certain level they don't need words to understand all they need are their fists. I want you to fight me one last time; I want you to understand one final message."

"I would like too, and I mean I would really like too" said Naruto in a serious voice "but I'm a civilian and frankly I don't feel like going back to being a shinobi."

Sasuke started to get slightly mad at this "how can you say that, we are alike in so many ways Naruto. The feud between the Uchiha and Senju/Uzumaki is over with us. We both come from warrior families, we were born to fight at some point each other but you stopped that from happening. How can you turn your back to who your parents where? Your father the Fourth Hokage the legendry Yellow Flash, your Mother the infamous Red Death, and ANBU legend. And now you chose to become a civilian that's a fucking disgrace to your family, to your heritage."

"Don't tell me I'm a disgrace Sasuke after all I put everything on the line. I always put others before me. When Sakura begged me to bring you back I did. When your brother asked me for help I went and that got my godfather killed. So many times when someone asked me for something I never refused. And look at where that took me, I was sent to prison. I learned my heritage in there while out here I was denied. In there I knew who had my back, out here, well out here I got framed and no one believed me. As for my parents they are dead. I'll tell you what the third once said to me when I asked about them 'just let the dead to rest, there is no need to bring them back'" said Naruto not backing down.

"As for me being a civilian well frankly that isn't your fucking business. If I want I would go to the shinobi registration office and sign the fucking papers but what would that bring me. Going back to putting others before myself, never feeling safe with others. No, I refuse to go through that shit" said Naruto as he started to walk a way.

"You're a weapon even if you refuse to see it, Naruto" said Sasuke. With that Naruto stopped suddenly "You're a demon container, you are one of the most deadly people in this village, or maybe you are the deadliest now."

"And me being that fucking weapon for the village brought all that fear when I was a little kid. Nobody saw me, nobody helped me, and nobody acknowledged me. Not for a long time" said Naruto.

"And you think you're the only one that when through that…" started Sasuke as he began to remember his childhood.

"Yes I was. Or what you're going to say that you know my suffering, cause you don't. You had a family, you weren't always alone some one was always with you, even though you chose to ignore everyone they where still there for you. Nothing has changed from then and now. I had to work my ass off to get people to look at me; I had to work even more for them to realize I wasn't the fox. And now that they know who my parents are, now that they know my real worth, they're kissing my ass. They act as if they where always there for me" Naruto smirked a bit at that "Maybe we are alike; too bad I don't give a shit." Naruto started to walk away. Sasuke looked on and started to think of a plan to make him come back to the Shinobi life.

**-Konoha gate-**

Mei being followed by her two bodyguards stopped and saw a person land in front of her. "Well it seems that you're a bit late Yagura" said Mei with a small smile.

"I apologize, but I ran into a few bandits, but it wasn't too much trouble" said the host to the Sanbi.

"Well no matter, I want to get the meeting over with so that I can start my personal meeting" she said. They started walking and Yagura walked next to Ao.

They walked up to the gate guards and where directly escorted to the Hokage tower. As they were walking a man with Blond spiky hair and some kind of tattoos going down his arms, was walking in the same direction. Mei instantly recognized him, as did Yagura. But he recognized him for a different reason all together; he was after all one of the nine people in the world like him.

Naruto was walking calmly with no real destination in mind "Another one is close to us" said the Kyubi.

"Another one?" asked Naruto in his mind.

"Another one like you, or us whatever you feel like classifying a demon host like" said the Kyubi.

"And how would you know that one is close?" asked Naruto.

"It's a sibling thing" said the fox. For a while he continued to walk but at a slightly slower pace. And after a while a group of people passed by him, he didn't get a good look at them because an ANBU dropped in front of him and told him that there was a meeting.

**-Council Chambers-**

He took his seat and half listened to Tsunade talk about the possibility of an alliance with Mist. In walked in the red haired woman with her three bodyguards, the smallest one with the purple eyes stared at him for a while.

"That's him" said Kyubi.

"I figured but then why does the chick look at me every now and then?" asked Naruto himself mostly.

"Maybe she's in heat and needs some one to calm her down" said the fox.

"Or Tenzen wasn't just gossiping" said Naruto.

"Maybe…" for a while they didn't continue to talk and Naruto just sort of zoned out in the meeting.

"Hey Kyubi is Kyubi your real name or what?" asked Naruto.

"No I have a name" said the fox semi interested. After a while Naruto asked something else seeing as the fox didn't what to say it.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"No" said the fox.

"Any real reason, I mean I thought we got along now" said Naruto.

"If I never told any one my name before I'm not going to start now" said the fox simply.

"Whatever" and with that Naruto finally paid attention to the last bit of the meeting.

Everyone agreed to the alliance and with that everyone started to leave. "Lady Tsunade I have a bit of a personal proposition that includes one of your clan heads."

"Very well, who is it, maybe we can see if our alliance can be more solid" said Tsunade knowing what she was planning. Even if she wanted to she couldn't do anything against it.

"It involves Naruto Uzumaki" said the Mizukage. Naruto was about to leave but then heard his name and stayed knowing he wasn't going any where.

"Let us go to my office" said the Hokage.

**-Hokage's office-**

"If you would Mizukage care to explain your proposition" said Tsunade.

"I will be blunt, I propose that I and Naruto Uzumaki go through with a political marriage so that not only does this be beneficial for Konoha, but for him as well" said Mei with a small smile.

"And how exactly will this benefit him?" asked Tsunade.

"I will fuck his brain out; he won't even have a drop of sperm in him once we're married. He won't even be able to get out of bed when I'm done" said the Kyubi imitating Mei's voice.

"Your getting too good at that" thought Naruto, as he hid the small smile that he had.

"My shinobi will be able to help him control his…. Tenant" said the Mizukage.

"The Kyubi isn't a problem, not any more" said Naruto.

"Explain Naruto" said Tsunade.

Naruto just smiled a bit and started "Me and the Kyubi have made a small agreement or came to on. And now we get along it's simple as that."

"So you can control his power now?" asked Mei.

"I haven't really tried anything, after all I quite being a shinobi. Well I was forced, you could say" said Naruto.

"Really now, and for how long have you been a civilian?" asked Mei who started to play her game.

"Close to 4 years now" said Naruto.

"And why would you want to become a civilian?" asked Mei.

Tsunade was the one who answered this time "he was wrongly accused of committing a crime and was sentenced to prison."

"Really…so you haven't been with a woman for while then?" asked Mei wanting to see his reaction.

"Mizukage I don't think that is an appropriate question" said Tsunade a bit ticked that her fellow Kage would ask something like that.

"I apologize…" started Mei but got interrupted.

"Well for the last 2 days I've had some company you could say. But they didn't quite fill the bill" said Naruto with a small smirk.

"Naruto!" said Tsunade in a louder tone.

"Tsunade" he responded.

"That is not appropriate behavior for a clan head" she said.

"Well I wouldn't really know that would I. I grew up an orphan remember" he responded "I'm just making up for lost time. And if Lady Mizukage here wants to ask me some questions than I feel more then happy to answer them for her."

"Naruto that still isn't an excuse, you should know that being a clan head means you can't just go and do whatever you want" said Tsunade.

"And being a Kage means that you are responsible for every single one of your subordinates and what happens to them" he said wanting to get a raise out of her.

"Mizukage could you please leave for a moment it appears that we need a personal conversation" said Tsunade in the calmest tone she would use. The Mizukage got up quietly and left. Once she left Tsunade turned towards Naruto.

"So now you think you can challenge me on every little thing?" she asked in an angry tone.

"No, but don't try to act like I need to do what you tell me too" said Naruto not backing down.

"I'm sorry I truly am. I fucked up big time. Is that what you want to hear?" she asked calming down a bit.

"Not for a long time" Naruto got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked also getting up.

"To get something too eat then I need to go see a couple of friends" he said reaching for the door.

"I didn't say that you could leave" she tried to threaten him.

"What are you going to do, hold me in contempt, send me to prison? Like I give a rat's ass" said Naruto and left.

**-Konoha Street-6 p.m-**

Naruto continued to walk ever since the meeting. He decided to go see Cho but ran into somebody he didn't want to see. Kurenai glared at him, he just looked at her impassively neither moved for a while.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Naruto.

She didn't respond for a while, so Naruto jumped towards the roof but she fallowed after. "Why did you say that to her?" she asked finally.

Naruto looked at her then just at the sky for second and scuffed and returned his gaze to her, "Because she needed to hear it. It's as simple as that, or tell me what I should have told her."

"You could have let her down easy" she said.

"Oh ok and what is easy for you? Sorry Hinata but I don't like you, or how about, I'm gay?" asked Naruto "Either way I wasn't going to end up with her. We are too different, and besides she isn't the type a girl I'm looking for. I want a woman that could stand next to me proud, beat sense into me, and be a real woman not a scared little girl. Even you knew that we aren't meant to be, everyone knew, she was a little behind the crowd."

"She's crying every day because of what you told her! What happened to the old Naruto where he would put his friends before himself?" she asked getting madder by every word that left Naruto's mouth.

"He got sent to prison. And honestly I haven't changed; I put my friends before myself as long as they have my back. When did any of you have my back? When did any of you give a damn about me?" Naruto looked at her his eyes starting to turn red.

Before Kurenai could answer him someone attacked Naruto from the side. "Tunneling Fang!"

Naruto barely dodged the attack, and dropped down to the street. "I told you mutt, come at me like that again and no one will stop you this time." At this point Naruto's eyes changed into slits.

"Fang over Fang" yelled out Kiba and with Akamaru charged at Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he started to get a power rush. He put his arms out forward to try and block the attack but instead two chakra arms came out his body. They instantly grabbed onto the spiraling nins, and started to burn them. Naruto threw them towards a building.

"It's been so long since I've felt this" he said to himself.

At that moment ten ANBU and Tsunade dropped down around him. Naruto calmed down to the point where the chakra cloak disappeared. He just looked at her waiting to see what she was going to say.

"Are you in control Naruto or is the fox in?" she asked.

"I'm always in control" said Naruto "you should tell your shinobi to not attack clan heads, especially ones that can beat them senseless."

"ANBU take Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki into custody" she said in a commanding tone.

**-ANBU Detention center-**

"So now what, you going to through me in jail again?" asked Naruto.

"No, you were only defending yourself" said Tsunade "I just need you to sign some reports. And to sign this paper."

Tsunade than put in front of Naruto a Shinobi registration, with the only thing missing was his signature.

"And tell me why should I sign this?" he asked.

"Listen Naruto, you may not like it but you are meant to be a shinobi. Look at your talent, your parents, and the fact that you're a container to the Kyubi, you don't really have a choice" she said.

"You're funny Tsunade, really funny. You expect me to go back to that life like nothing happened to me" then Naruto started to think of something "but how about we make a little contract. I go back to being a shinobi as long as I get paid a certain amount of money every month even if I don't do a mission and then any money I gain from missions is mine, and I chose what missions I go on. Any one that used to be associated with me before my lock up, I refuse to listen or follow what they say." Naruto smirked a bit at that, he basically declared himself a mercenary.

Naruto didn't expect her response however "Fine how much do you want?"

Naruto widened his eyes slightly "20000 a month." He responded immediately he just said the first number that came into his mind.

Tsunade looked to be thinking a bit then turned towards Naruto "Fine tomorrow you are to report to your old training field to get evaluated."

With that she walked out the room with Naruto close behind. "What happened to the Inuzuka by the way?"

"He is being sent to a public detention center for 30 days" responded Tsunade.

**-Konoha Street-Midnight-**

Naruto wasn't going to let Kiba off that easily, he bet that Yamagura had some connections even in a detention center. That mutt was warned that he would show him what a criminal was like.

"How about we go and have ourselves a little private time Mr. Naruto" said Mei appearing next to him.

He didn't even notice her arrive, but he guessed that since she was a Kage he wouldn't even be at her level. At least not yet anyway.

"Where do you want to go, my room or yours?" asked Naruto boldly.

"You wouldn't want to cause a scandal now would you?" asked Mei faking a bit of shock.

"Not if you don't want me too" he said with a small smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards a still open restaurant.

* * *

**I'm glad someone saw the similarities between the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke in the first chapter the movie Warrior. On a side note I must say, or type out. I have no clue to how it will end or where i want to go with this storie. I had three sceans for this story only and two have already happened...**

**Part 1 is Mei, part 2 is….**


	4. Chapter 4

**It feels sooooo good to write again. I got a lot of things planned and now that I'm on vacation I can put them into action. I know its been a long time but my cousin said "engineering, forget about your social life" or something like that.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Red Hairs interlude

"So tell me, what was it like being in prison?" asked Mei as she took a small sip of her drink and stared at Naruto.

"Like being a shinobi out on a mission, watching your back, and all that stuff. Except for one difference. There were no females in there, and every now and then I would get some urges, that were quite difficult to control" said Naruto also taking a drink.

"Are you having some of those urges tonight?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"By just looking at you I get them" he said calmly with a smile.

That night was simple Mei got more information from the man she wanted and Naruto just got to flirt with a Kage. Who else could say that?

-Next day-

Naruto was standing next to the same memorial stone that Kakashi stared at every day. He looked at one name in particular.

"I see that a habit of mine rubbed off on you" said a familiar voice next to Naruto.

"This is a one time thing, don't read into it" responded Naruto as he turned to his old teacher.

Kakashi decided to change the subject "are you ready for your test? I won´t give you extra points if that's what your hopping for."

"Don't worry about me I got a couple of things that might surprise you" said Naruto.

Not long after Tsunade showed up with her other adviser and some clan heads were following.

"Naruto I have chosen someone that should be able to test you", said Tsunade an ANBU then stepped forward.

Naruto stared at the ANBU for a short while, then looked at Tsunade "Just one? Whatever, just make sure you have some medics nearby I got a lot of pent up anger and whoever this is going to receive most of it."

Naruto walked towards the center of the clearing and the ANBU stood opposite of him. Naruto looked at Tsunade "So do we start whenever or do you tell us when?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and just said "begin."

The ANBU ran towards Naruto with his index and pointer finger forward. "A Hyuga nothing new" said the Kyubi.

Naruto took the first few hits but grabbed the ANBU by the arm and pulled him towards him and smashed his elbow in his face. Naruto then began to knee him in the stomach, and then pushed him away.

"Come on I haven't used chakra in years, all you did was poke me hard" said Naruto.

"Well I haven't seen something like that before" said Kakashi next to Tsunade.

Mei arriving a bit before the fight started turned towards her fellow Kage "Maybe you should have picked someone better rounded, from what I heard the Hyuga's are the some of the best hand to hand fighters and if he couldn't really do anything then what's the point?"

The ANBU got back up and charged once again at Naruto this time closing more chakra points and dealing other blows. Naruto also started to land more hits. "Well I haven't done this in a while" and Naruto then made a cross sign with his finger, "Shadow clone jutsu."

And two Naruto appeared next to the original. Naruto charged first and tackled the ANBU and held him in place while the first clone jumped and did a heel kick getting the target in the face. Then the original lifted the ANBU but started to get some hits on his back. The second clone then went for the same thing put missed and got dispelled.

The first clone regained its momentum and got his opponent in a full nelson lock. Naruto let go and got a left hook on the face of the ANBU, knocking him out.

"Well that was disappointing" said Naruto out load.

"Don't get to cocky he was just a rookie" said Tsunade "but here is the contract as we agreed upon."

Naruto looked at it added a small note and handed it back to her. She looked at it briefly and just said fine. Naruto got back the contract and signed it.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go celebrate" and just started to walk away.

"Well he has a bit of an attitude. But he is perfect the way he is" said Mei with a small smile on her face.

"I prefer the way he was before" said Tsunade and turned towards her "Let us continue our talk in my office."

-**Konoha prison**-

Naruto walked into the visiting area and sat in the booth he was told to. A few seconds later Yamagura sat in the other side of the glass. "I heard some interesting stuff is going on" said Yamagura.

"I bet you have, but listen there's a dog in the pen that needs to be taught a lesson, you know. Don't put him to sleep but make sure that this rabid dog understands that he is nothing."

Yamagura got a huge smile "yeah I got you. So tell me why else you came here for."

Naruto put a box of new sandals and a pack of cigarettes into a drawer and pushed it towards the other side, already being cleared by the guards.

"I think its time that I paid you back some how" said Naruto "I'll be back in a few days or something."

"Yeah sure, ay now that you're out go and visit K out in Kumo. I heard there's something interesting for you over there" said Yamagura as he got his stuff and left.

-**Naruto's house**-

"So Kyubi, you're the one that knows more about this stuff than I do. Tell me how am I supposed to control your power? You said that my mother barely even used it" said Naruto looking at the television but not paying attention to it.

"Hell if I know, Mito was a complete bitch to me and just kept me in the dark. Your mother at least I could move my head but not much difference. Didn't that one muscle guy tell you the two in Kumo have reached the perfect level or some shit like that? Maybe Yamagura was giving you a hint" finished the Kyubi.

Before Naruto could replay someone rang the bell that was out on the gate.

He went and saw that it was Konan staring at him. Naruto sighed and went out to greet her.

He opened the gate and said "I'm sure you have some things you want to ask me."

"A few" was her replay.

Naruto led her into his living room and sat down on the sofa and made a clone "you want anything to drink?"

Konan "some tea would be nice."

The clone got the order and left into the kitchen. Naruto then turned towards her and started to speak "Before you start by saying I've changed, don't, its really annoying, yes I have changed. I was in prison people are bound to change in there, good or bad is just a point of view."

"Fine, how are you feeling now that you have your freedom?" Konan asked.

"So-so I got trapped into being a shinobi again but hey it could be worse…..somehow" he said somewhat bored.

Konan just stared at him for a while, making Naruto impatient. "Listen if your just going to sit and stare at least talk."

"I was thinking on how much you changed. On the outside you matured but mentally I don't even recognize you" she responded softly. Just as she finished the clone came in with the tea, set it down and dispelled.

"Well if you're expecting me to tell you some kind of sob story, don't get your hopes up. Yes I went to prison, yes it sucked so bad. But I did make some friends that I'm proud to call my allies, my crew. I got into fights; I started some, hell I even killed more in there than my entire career. But besides all that it's over, it's done" said Naruto pouring the tea.

Konan took her cup and drank slowly. "Then why is it that you still remain inside in your mind, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her "because maybe I still want to be there. Maybe I secretly loved being in there. Or maybe I still have some habits and I want to keep my word to certain people that are still locked up. Or how about that I never knew mommy's love. Konan we are both grown, we both grew orphans. You grew attached to Akatsuki, you even have the red cloud on your uniform. I grew attached to that place; of course I want to remember it."

"Well then it seems that you have grown Naruto, I am glad we could have this short conversation. Some other day we should continue" Naruto walked her out to the street. Before he could react Konan kissed him on the lips. Just as he was about to get into it she pulled away.

She looked at him and with out saying a thing separated into hundreds of papers and blew away.

"Ok then" said Naruto to himself and walked back in.

-**Konoha next day**-

"Hit that, and that, and that, and that, and that, and that. Not that or that. Hit that, double hit that."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping or something? It's getting annoying, besides I'll fuck whoever I want not who you tell me to." Thought Naruto getting annoyed by the Kyubi.

"All I do is sleep and look at whatever you're looking at. Do you have any idea how boring it is, it's like watching two icebergs play that stupid game with the clubs. I think I have the right to annoy you" said Kyubi.

"How the fuck is it….." started his train of thought but stopped when he saw Mei coming towards him.

"You have to tap that, there is no excuse in the world for you not to" said Kyubi right before Mei began to talk to Naruto.

"Hey there Mr. Uzumaki, I was hoping to find you just before I left. I am leaving soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the mist. I am sure I can make some mission for you to stay over there for a while" she said softly and started to maneuver around him sensually.

"I would love to but I have some personal business up in Kumo, old friends and all that, hope you understand" said Naruto grabbing her and looking at her right in the eye.

"Well than why don't you make me some company, and then you can part to Kumo after a few weeks stay at my village" she said trying to convince him.

"That sounds really tempting I should probably talk with Tsunade about this little idea. After all it could be pretty dangerous for some beautiful woman like you to travel" Naruto just said whatever came into his mind, and it worked for him.

-**Hokage's office**-

Naruto was sitting outside waiting to be called in. Maybe it could be beneficial for him to go to mist. After all everyone needs a vacation, he's not any different.

"You may go in now Naruto" said Shizune.

"Thank you" he said and walked in.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work and stopped "You found a mission you want to go on?"

"Not exactly, but you said so your self I am a host. A weapon to the village in other words. I am on speaking terms with the Kyubi but that doesn't mean I can control him. I need for you to write a letter asking the Raikage if I could get trained in order to learn how to master that type of power" said Naruto professionally.

"And if his answer is no? What will you do then?" asked Tsunade.

"Well then trail and error, simple really. But I do want to visit a friend that lives over there so if I don't get the permission to train at least get me a passport." said Naruto.

"And let me guess you want another one to mist while I'm asking, no? After all you seem to get along real well with the Mizukage" she said.

"Yeah sure why not Hokage do what you want, and if you wouldn't mind I would like to leave with her. You can just send me the passport to Kumo while I'm taking my vacation" said Naruto.

"A vacation? You just started your career once again and you're already asking for a vacation?" asked Tsunade clearly mad about that.

"Why not I mean look at my record, well old record, I used to go on missions practically non-stop. You had to force me a couple of times to take time off, so basically I'm cashing in for all that lost time" said Naruto.

Tsunade didn't or couldn't argue with that so she just pulled out a piece of paper and started to write. She then looked up "You do know that she is using you some way right. She wants something else from you."

"Everyone does, but hey now I'm using others to get what I want. Fair is fair right?"

After a few short moments Naruto got his passport got up "I thank you Hokage" he said and left.


End file.
